


补档-恶魔在身边2

by pipapu



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipapu/pseuds/pipapu





	补档-恶魔在身边2

防吞专用

孙宁

2

宁泽涛被孙杨的话震的发晕，迷迷糊糊的把车开回学校，看着孙杨下了车冒着雨跑回教学楼，他呆呆的看着副驾驶上的伞，好不容易才回想起孙杨刚才的话。

 

“我打算追你了，所以把伞留给你啦，别淋雨了。”

 

宁泽涛看着那把伞，在思考自己到底是什么时候做了什么让孙杨会有这种想法，拿起雨伞，倒也没有打，冒着大雨跑回了教学楼。

 

走廊里很安静，办公室里没有人，宁泽涛简单的在办公室里收拾了一下自己，走向二班的教室。教室里倒是意外的很安静，大部分学生也因为到了高三都开始更努力点学习，几个不爱学习的学生也都是各干各的，教室里只有偶尔小声交流的声音。

 

他走进教室的时候看见正在玩手机的孙杨抬头看了他一眼，有些惊讶又有些生气的样子，复又低头玩手机。宁泽涛感觉口袋里的手机震动了一下，拿出来看竟然是刚刚才交换过号码的孙杨。

 

—怎么不打伞？

—你别管，好好学习。

—你不说我才不会学习。

—就是不想打伞。

 

孙杨没再回复他，只是趴在桌上睡觉。夏天的雨来的也快去得也快，外面的雨已经慢慢停下了，宁泽涛身上的衣服也都干的差不多了，教室里的空调吹的他觉得有点冷。

 

晚自习结束的时候，有几个学生上来问他问题，等他都回答完之后，教室里的学生也都走的差不多了，宁泽涛本来想把伞还给孙杨，但是孙杨早就不在教室了。他驱车回到家里，已经快要十点了，平常黑漆漆的家此时却灯火通明，宁父杨阿姨和孙杨正坐在沙发上聊天。

 

“小涛，以后杨阿姨和孙杨就住进来了，你们好好相处啊。”宁父和宁泽涛说话的时候总是很严厉。

 

“嗯，我知道了。”宁泽涛点点头，他觉得自己有点头疼，可能是淋雨加上吹风有点感冒。

 

“小涛过来坐吧！”杨阿姨冲他招招手，“刚才杨杨和我说我才知道你是他的班主任，你们晚上吃饭的时候怎么都不说？”

 

“晚上吃饭的时候你们不是在讨论结婚的事，我不好插嘴。”孙杨看宁泽涛正在犹豫怎么回答，便直接替他说了。

 

“这样啊…这也挺好的，至少以后杨杨的学习也算是有人管了，我不用那么担心了。”

 

“对，小涛，你以后可得好好管管孙杨的学习，现在高三正是重要的时候。”宁父也跟着嘱咐一句。

 

看着父亲和杨阿姨期盼的眼神，宁泽涛只得点点头：“我会的。”

 

几个人又聊了很久，宁泽涛精神不佳，也没怎么说话，直到家里的空调吹的他忍不住打了几个喷嚏，宁父才放他上楼休息。

 

回到房间的宁泽涛立马到浴室冲了个热水澡，出来的时候发现孙杨在他的房间里。

 

“你在这干嘛？”

 

“我就住你旁边的房间。”孙杨向他走过来，手覆上他的额头，“没发烧，我还担心你淋雨又吹空调发烧呢。”

 

“哦。”宁泽涛闷闷的答了一句，“那你还有别的事吗？没有的话就请你出去，我要休息了。”

 

“没什么大事，就是想和老师聊聊天。老师平常一个人住这么大的房子肯定很寂寞吧？”

 

“没有。”

 

“真的？这么大的房子，做什么都可以，老师平常有没有在浴室里自己摸这里？”孙杨的手从额头滑到下身，轻轻的碰了碰那里。

 

“你干什么？”宁泽涛抓住孙杨作乱的手，生气的盯着他看。

 

“老师你真的不考虑做我的男朋友吗？我绝对能让你满足。”孙杨反手握住宁泽涛的手，眼神不畏惧的回应着宁泽涛。

 

“你别闹了！”宁泽涛想挣脱却挣不开。

 

“宁老师，我说了要你做我男朋友就一定会追到你，我想要的东西没有得不到的，你不答应我也会有各种办法。既然你现在不愿意，我倒是有点期待之后的日子，毕竟现在我们住在一起，我想干点什么都很方便。”孙杨凑近宁泽涛的脸，鼻子在脖颈处深深吸了一口气，是清新的薄荷味。

 

“你是不是变态…”

 

“唔，当然你可以这么想。”孙杨在宁泽涛的脖子上舔了一下，激起一片鸡皮疙瘩，他放开宁泽涛的手，“晚安好梦，宁老师。”

 

看着孙杨离开的方向，宁泽涛的手摸上刚才孙杨舔过的地方，他还记得孙杨舌头粗糙的质感，摸着还是湿润的皮肤，宁泽涛心里泛出一种难以言说的感觉。

 

第二天是周末不用去学校，宁泽涛起来的时候觉得头昏昏沉沉的，嗓子也痛得厉害，看来是真的感冒了。下楼来到餐厅时，三个人都已经开始吃早饭了，看着只剩孙杨身边的位子，就算他再不情愿也只能坐到他身边。

 

宁泽涛安静的喝着粥，嗓子的疼痛让他不想说话，孙杨的手摸上来的时候，宁泽涛狠狠的瞪了他一眼，手却并不收敛，顺着大腿向上摸去，停在了根部，轻轻的磨蹭。宁泽涛觉得孙杨温热的手带着火，摸的他那里的皮肤发烫，他的左手伸到桌下按住孙杨的手，却被孙杨拉着放到自己的裆部。

 

“嗯…”敏感的地方被不轻不重的捏了一下，宁泽涛本能的发出声音。

 

“小涛你没事吧？”孙杨妈妈终于注意到他，关切地问。

 

宁泽涛冲着她勉强的笑笑：“没事，可能就是感冒了有点头疼。”

 

“怎么这么大的男人了还是这么容易感冒？”宁父也终于不再是只和孙杨妈妈聊天，也看向宁泽涛。

 

“哎呀你别生气，小涛这样的单身男子没人照顾总是生活的粗糙些，等有了女朋友了就会好了。”

 

孙杨倒是笑了：“没事的，以后我和老师住在一起，我们也能互相照顾一下，反正我身体好，也不容易生病。”

 

“也是，等我俩办完婚礼回美国了，你们兄弟俩好好交流交流感情。”

 

宁泽涛看向孙杨，他脸上保持着在长辈面前好看的笑容，可是这副乖顺的皮囊下面却是那样恶劣的灵魂。

 

似乎是感觉到宁泽涛在想什么，孙杨拉着宁泽涛的手从宽松的睡裤边伸进去，只隔着一层内裤，触感更加灼热，宁泽涛的腿向孙杨那边踢去，却被他的双腿夹住，腿间打得更开，孙杨拉着他的手包裹住整个私密的部位，揉捏起来。

 

“小涛你真的没事吗？脸很红啊？”

 

“没事，我…就是有点不舒服，先上去休息了。”宁泽涛使劲拉出孙杨的手抽回腿，飞快的走上楼。

 

回到房间的宁泽涛看着身下有点抬头的部位，有些头疼。孙杨在父母面前都敢做这种事，他不知道以后房子里只有他们两个人的时候他还有什么事是不敢做的。一大早就被撩拨起的欲望无法消退，宁泽涛叹了口气走进浴室，手握住那里简单的套弄，很快就弄出来，他靠着冰凉的墙壁慢慢平复，门口却响起孙杨的声音。

 

“老师你自己弄的样子可真好看。”

 

宁泽涛一拳打到孙杨脸上，孙杨摸了摸被打偏的脸满不在乎到转过头来，他走向宁泽涛抓住他的双手，把他按到浴室的墙壁上。

 

“老师你知不知道你这样生气的样子也很好看？”孙杨的呼吸喷到宁泽涛的脖子，他受惊一般瑟缩了一下，“不过老师，打学生可是违法的。”

 

孙杨的腿挤入宁泽涛的双腿之间，膝盖摩擦着才刚刚释放过的地方，敏感的部位碰到粗糙的布料似乎很快就又要硬起来。

 

“嗯…孙杨你住手！”双手被钳制，身体也被顶在墙上动不了，宁泽涛只觉得羞耻。

 

“老师我没动手啊。”孙杨的腿摩擦的更厉害，语气里满是无辜，“不过老师你也太敏感了，随便摸一下就硬成这样，难道老师你对学生都存着这样的心思吗？”

 

“你别瞎说！那是正常男人都会有的生理反应好吗！”

 

“这样啊，不如老师你教教我我是不是正常男人好了。”

 

孙杨收回腿，带着宁泽涛的一只手来到他自己的身下，宁泽涛触碰到孙杨胯下那一大团的时候，猛地一抬腿，膝盖撞到孙杨的肚子，孙杨吃痛放开手，趁着这个机会宁泽涛立马逃离了洗手间。

 

可宁泽涛才走了没两步就被追上来到孙杨从后面拦腰抱住摔到床上，力气太大摔得他头有些晕，回过神来的时候孙杨已经死死的把他压在床上了。

 

“老师，我说了，打学生是犯法的，你不怕我举报吗？”孙杨似乎是终于被惹怒，声音里压抑着怒气。

 

“明明是你不对，举报我你不怕你骚扰老师这件事被抖出去吗？”

 

“老师你果然是病了，事情都想不清，你打我我身上可是有痕迹的，你想告我骚扰，那你有什么证据？难道你想把衣服脱光了给人家检查吗？再说了，我在你们眼中不是本来就是坏学生吗？我可以不在乎我的名誉，你可以吗？”

 

孙杨的话让宁泽涛陷入沉默，孙杨说得对，就算所有错都在孙杨身上，打学生这件事也还是他自己理亏。

 

“你不怕我告诉你妈妈吗？”

 

“那你觉得我妈是相信我还是相信你？更何况他们现在马上就要结婚了，你不想在中间搞破坏吧？”

 

“孙杨你…”宁泽涛狠狠盯着他，却也不知道该怎么办。

 

“你别激动，你现在好好帮我弄出来让我舒服了，今天这事就算过了，行吗？”孙杨的鼻尖在宁泽涛的脖子上蹭了蹭，“谁叫你刚才我勾引我的。”

 

tbc


End file.
